Broken Chord
by DrDark7
Summary: Silent Mic had a performance ready to go but once he gets on nopony was there. But when he sees two musical ponies taking the audience away from him...all he cares is...REVENGE!


p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"It was another peaceful day in the land of Ponyville. Earth Ponies were working, unicorns were using magic for purposes and pegasuses were doing weather duty./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"However there was one Pegasus that did one duty, one that he always wanted to do in his entire life: sing and entertain people on stage. That pegasus's name was Silent Mic./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"He was a quiet but kind Pegasus with a brown main and a creamy coat along with the wings. He was getting ready to put on another performance for tonight's show./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"He always wanted to put on shows and sing his songs to the ponies and they all loved it. He was really nervous but also excited to be on the stage again to sing once again./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"As soon as he was fully ready, he came on the stage flying a loop-de-loop and landed on the ground proud. He went up to the mic and said "Hello everypony, you all excited for another show?"/p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"He looked around the audience to hear the cheers from them….…..but there was no audience. Silent Mic was confused, surely he put up promotions and posters around Ponyville right? So why was anyone not attending? But then he heard sounds and music from up ahead./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"As he looked up to see what it was, his widened with shock. It was Vinyl and Octavia doing their performances in front of a crowd. Silent Mic felt heartbroken and betrayed by the sight so he flew away back to his home, cancelling his performance./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"As he arrived back home and went inside, he was greeted by his special somepony Rosie Doodle. Rosie Doodle was a unicorn who loved to do art and animation. She too was shy and not a very big talker like Silent Mic./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"She could tell that he was upset so she came up to him. "Hey dear what's wrong?" she said with worried tone. "Oh hey Rosie, I'm just a little upset that's all" he replied with a sad tone. "What happened? Did your performance go wrong?" said Rosie still concerned. Mic looked at her with a very cold face "….It's cancelled" he said with a cold tone./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"Rosie was shocked, there was no way that could be possible. Silent Mic's performances were always good at attracting audiences. So how could be that possible?/p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"Mic knew what she was thinking so he said "Vinyl and Octavia had a performance too and took the audience" Rosie could only look at him with sympathy and gave him a hug. "Sorry to hear that sweetie" she said softly. Mic could only hug back and sighed./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"As soon as it got dark, Rosie decided to go to bed. But Silent Mic told her that he'll come with to bed later so she went to their room without him. Deep inside Mic's heart he was upset and enraged. He wanted to get back at those 2 ponies that stole his audience away. But how could he do that? That was when he had an idea….a very evil idea./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"He grinned a very toothy grin and headed downstairs to his basement where he did practice. That was when he started to make a plan: To bring Vinyl and Octavia here to his stage where he will make them see his performance one way or another. But first he had to make improvements to his stage so for the rest of the night he started working his hooves off./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"The next day came and Rosie found herself awake in bed. As she looked around, she noticed that Silent Mic was still not in bed with her. She decided to go look for him, maybe he was still in the house? She kept calling his name over and over but no reply came. She was started to become worried but decided to check one place she haven't checked: the basement./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"As she went downstairs, the lights were still on but as she went down the final step and looked ahead of her…she saw a horrifying sight./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"It was Silent Mic looking so wide eyed like he hadn't slept for days. The eyes were completely blood-shot and his body were covered in cuts and bruises including the wings. His teeth were rotting yellow and his breath was foul./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"Rosie, still shocked, approached him and looked at his face. "Mic are you ok?" she said still scared./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"Mic moved his head slowly up at her and said "….yeah…..I'm ok…just busy" his voice was crackly and shaken like he'd witnessed a horror movie. "Say dear can you do me a favor?" He replied again with same tone. "w-what's that?" she said still scared. Mic then handed her a letter that he wrote. "I need you to send it to Vinyl and Octavia. I want them here" he said./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"Rosie was a little concerned about this but didn't wanted to upset him she said ok to him and went out the house to deliver the letter. Silent Mic still sat in the corner and still had that sadistic smile on his face. "Finally…I will have my revenge" he said and started laughing crazy as he prepared for his performance again./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"Rosie was still concerned about all of this but put it aside as she arrived at Vinyl and Octavia's house. She knocked at the door and waited. Few minutes later, the door opened and it was Octavia that answered./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""Well hello there dear what can I do for you?" she said with a kind tone. "Um I'm here on behalf of my special somepony Silent Mic" Rosie said feeling nervous. "Silent Mic…..you mean that creamy coated Pegasus that loves to sing?" Octavia said with surprise. "Y-yeah him, he wants me to give you the letter he sent you" Rosie then handed Octavia the letter./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"As Octavia was reading the letter, Vinyl came in as well wondering what was going on. "Oh Vinyl just in time, it seems that Silent Mic wants to come see his um….performance" Vinyl was confused but shrugged it off and gave her the look that said "let's go and see it". Octavia was unsure but didn't wanna disappoint Rosie and Vinyl she replied "Alright then we both accept his invitation" Rosie was surprised "w-wow um ok let me um….take you there" and with her strength, she managed to teleport them to her house./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"Rosie opened the door for them and said "well come on in, if you're looking for Mic, his in the basement". As the 2 ponies went in, Octavia asked "aren't you coming too?" Rosie replied "no I'm gonna do some shopping…..you know for art and stuff" and she went off quickly./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"Octavia looked concerned but decided not to bother as she and Vinyl went to the basement where Silent Mic was waiting for them. But as they went down the stairs, it was so dark that it was difficult to see. And when they approached the final step, they felt something hard at the back of theirs heads and in instant they were out cold./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"A few minutes later, the 2 ponies started to wake up. As soon as they did, the first thing they saw were they attached to a chair all roped up and attached to arms of the chair. They were shocked and scared and they wondered where Silent Mic was. But they didn't have to wait for long, for suddenly the lights were on and right in front of them was Silent Mic himself all covered in bruises and cuts with wide blood-shot eyes and an evil toothy grin on his face./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""Hello ladies…glad you could make it" he said with sadistic smile. "Wh-what is the meaning of this" Octavia said crossly. Mic slowly approached her and put a hoof on her chin "Oh nothing much…..just call this payback after what happened yesterday…heheheh" he said as he giggled./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"Octavia and Vinyl were confused, what did he mean by payback? But it was suddenly becoming clear to them: They did have a performance yesterday and they happened to notice Silent Mic flying away./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""Hey look dear if this was about yesterday, we assure you we had no intention of taking the audience away from you" Octavia said trying to sound convincing. Silent Mic however was not buying it and started head up the stage where there was a microphone in front of the stage./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""Well that's too bad Octy….cause I'm about to take something from you both" Octavia and Vinyl could look up at him with confused looks. "What….would that be" Octavia said looking scared. Silent Mic then looked down with a cold smile and said quietly "…your life"/p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"Then suddenly he let out a high note voice which was so loud and high pitch that it made the room vibrate. Both the 2 ponies felt the full force of noise and they couldn't do anything due to their hooves being tied up. All they could was watch and feel the loud noise from the mic as they felt their eardrums starting to burst. Even Vinyl's glasses were starting to break due to the loud noise. Silent Mic then suddenly started to raise his voice higher and higher. So high in fact, that it was difficult to hear him clearly./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"Octavia and Vinyl could only scream in pain as they felt their eyes and ears started to tear apart and by the time Silent Mic was finished, they sat there looking so lifeless with blood dripping from their eyes and ears. Silent Mic stopped singing and flied down the stage and walked towards the 2. "thank you 2 for watching the show, I hoped you enjoyed it" he said smiling. "say….you two would look good for my next show…as props hahahaha" Silent Mic then started dragging the bodies away preparing them for his another show./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"3 days later came and Silent Mic was getting ready to sing again. Rosie was in the audience along with other ponies awaiting for Silent Mic's arrival. As soon as Silent Mic was ready, he burst on stage flying around and landed with style./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"The crowd cheered as he came in even Rosie cheered as well. Mic went up to his microphone and shouted out "good evening everypony" The ponies all cheered and clapped./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"Mic was smiling when he heard the cheers again "Glad you all came, cause tonight is a very special night as I'm about to sing a new song" The crowd were amazing as soon as he made that announcement, they were pretty excited to hear it. "So without further ado, IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT'S SHOWTIME!"/p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"Then the song Ultra from KMFDM started playing and he started to sing. The crowd roared with delight as he sang. Rosie even started to enjoy it, but while she was enjoying she could faintly see the corpses of Vinyl and Octavia hanging from the stage area. She was shocked and horrified at the sight but other ponies didn't even noticed it as all they could was Silent Mic and the props. Octavia and Vinyl were never found…and never will be seen…again./p 


End file.
